Shen Min
Shen Min was a character who appeared in the sixth episode of the third season of . He was a vampire and member of The Strix who was at least eight hundred years old and was sired by a member of Elijah Mikaelson's sireline. He was well-known by the moniker "The Red Sorrow" as the result of his vicious, violent nature as a torture consultant. Shen Min nearly killed Hayley and Marcel Gerard by ripping out their hearts, forcing Elijah to stake him through the abdomen to save them. He was later interrogated by Elijah using compulsion to find out what his mission was in New Orleans, but Shen Min was so desperate to not share what The Trinity was planning that he took off his daylight ring and allowed himself to burn to death in the sunlight. Early History According to Elijah, Shen was at one time the torture consultant for the legendary conqueror, Genghis Khan, some time in the early 1200s during Khan's reign, which occurred between 1206 and 1227. Shen was infamous for his cruel love of inflicting pain on other people, earning himself the name "The Red Sorrow" even before he was eventually turned into a vampire. Throughout The Originals Series Season Three In A Walk on the Wild Side, off-screen, Shen attended the gala held by the Strix. During the party, Tristan described several of the members of the society, including Shen. Later that night, Shen witnessed Marcel become initiated in to The Strix after outsmarting Mohinder. In Beautiful Mistake, Shen was ordered to follow Hayley and remove her from the playing field. Hayley noticed him following her and led him into an alleyway where she tried to ambush him, but he quickly gained the upper hand until she bit him and infected him with werewolf venom. She managed to take him hostage and tie him up in Marcel's gym. Marcel arrived and told Hayley who he was, prompting Marcel to call Elijah for advice. Upon hearing that it was Shen Min, Elijah advised Marcel to immediately tear out his heart before he woke up, knowing that his reputation as "The Red Sorrow" put both Hayley and Marcel's lives in danger. Before he had a chance, Shen awakened and threatened to kill Hayley for breaking his jaw and Marcel for betraying The Strix. Shen broke free of his constraints and easily overpowered the younger vampire and hybrid, shoving his hand into both of their chests with the intention of ripping out their hearts. However, before he could do so, Elijah arrived and stabbed Shen through the back with a large piece of wood. He then questioned Shen on what he knew by compelling him to answer truthfully. Despite Shen's efforts to resist, he eventually told Elijah that he went after Hayley because she was in the way of them recruiting Davina Claire to their cause. He went on to say that The Strix needed Davina to activate a powerful dark object that Tristan de Martel planned to use against the Mikaelsons. When questioned further on what Tristan's plans were, Shen summoned all of the willpower he could muster and insisted that he would rather die than reveal The Strix's secrets before instead ripping off his daylight ring and allowing himself to burn to death in the sunlight streaming through the windows. Personality Shen was stern and showed no fear of dying, even after being confronted by Hayley, Marcel and Elijah. He was loyal to The Strix to the end, dutifully following orders. His cruel reputation was on display when he threatened to force Marcel to watch as he killed Hayley before killing him slowly. He was already infamous for his vicious, violent ways before becoming a vampire and had a reputation that worried even Elijah and Rebekah. He also had an indomitable strength of will, as he not only fought against the effects of his werewolf bite, but he was able to resist Elijah's compulsion long enough to kill himself without revealing The Strix's business in New Orleans. Physical Appearance Shen had short, clean-cut black hair and dark, brown eyes that were indicative of his Asian heritage. He had a stern and intelligent face that also looked aristocratic, and, like Elijah, was prone to wearing dark suits. Powers and Abilities Shen possessed all the standard powers and abilities of an non-original vampire. However, since Shen was over 800 years of age, he was afforded much more power than most vampires, which was only intensified by the sense of brutality and cruelty that Shen developed while working as Genghis Khan's torture consultant. Like the rest of the Strix, Shen was an exceptionally skilled fighter, as demonstrated when Shen was able to take on both Hayley and Marcel at the same time, simultaneously overpowering and nearly killing them both despite Hayley being an non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. Had it not been for Elijah's timely intervention, both Hayley and Marcel would have died. It is entirely possible that due to either advanced age, regular practice, or an extraordinary level of willpower, Shen was able to refrain from the effects of compulsion, which was shown when Elijah compelled him to reveal information about the Strix's plan - Shen answered the lesser important questions, but was able to respond with "I'd rather die" when asked what Tristan's plans for Davina and the dark object were before he purposely killed himself via exposure to sunlight. Like Mikael, he was also able to resist the effects of the werewolf venom injected into his bloodstream by Hayley's bite, and he showed little to no weakness as the result of his exposure to werewolf venom, as evidenced by how easily he was able to overpower Hayley and Marcel during their fight. Weaknesses Shen had the typical weaknesses of a non-Original vampire. Appearances Season Three *''Beautiful Mistake'' (Death) Name *'Shen' is Chinese and means "deep thinker" or "deep thought."https://www.thenamemeaning.com/shen/ *'Min' means "clever" or "sharp" in Chinese. It is both feminine and masculine.https://www.behindthename.com/name/min Trivia * He was the second vampire to suffer a werewolf or hybrid bite and yet not show any ill effect from the werewolf/hybrid venom. The first vampire was Mikael. * He was a former torture consultant to Genghis Khan's army during the 13th century. * He is one of few non-Original vampires that even the Original Vampires (Rebekah and Elijah) were wary of, which demonstrates just how brutal and vicious of a vampire he was. *With the Other Side's collapse and the destruction of Hell, he either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell, if one exists. Quotes :Shen Min: (to Hayley) "Because we have a use for you. Or, is it some other reason? You'll never know. And, it won't matter, because when I get free, I'm going to break your jaw as you did mine and slowly pull your intestines out from your body." :Shen Min: (to Marcel) "And you. The others were so pleased when you joined our ranks, but I knew from the start you were filth. You've proven it by siding against us. For that, I will end you, but not before you watch her die... screaming." :Shen Min: (to Hayley and Marcel) "How poetic. Two warriors fighting side-by-side, dying together." :Shen Min: (to Elijah) "I was ordered to remove her from the playing field. She is an obstacle to the thing we truly want." :Shen Min: (to Elijah) "I'd... Rather... Die!" :--''Beautiful Mistake'' Gallery Normal_TO306_0609HayleyMin.jpg Normal_TO306_0613Min-Hayley.jpg Normal_TO306_0622Min.jpg Normal_TO306_0625HayleyMin.jpg The Originals - Episode 3.06 - Beautiful Mistake - 5.jpg The_Originals_-_Episode_3.06_-_Beautiful_Mistake_-_4.jpg Normal_TO306_1588HayleyMin-Marcel.jpg Normal_TO306_1600HayleyMarcelMin.jpg Normal_TO306_2049Min.jpg Normal_TO306_2167Min.jpg Normal_TO306_2284HayleyMarcelMin.jpg Normal_TO306_2300ElijahHayleyMin-Marcel.jpg Normal_TO306_2508ElijahHayleyMarcelMin.jpg Normal_TO306_2536Min-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO306_2572Min.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Strix Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Deceased